AFS3E3 Inferno
Plot In a desert, a worker drilling for oil is attacked by strange cattle-like creatures that come out of the ground, destroy a pump, and start eating all of the rocks in sight. The worker tries to drive away, but the herd stampedes his truck. The team has been sent by Max to investigate the creatures. An alarm goes off, indicating a speed trap. Kevin turns the car invisible, confusing the officer. They arrive at the site and see the creatures, called pyroxivores, eating rocks. Kevin puts on and ID mask, making him look normal, but he takes it off. Gwen and Ben tell Kevin to stay away from the pyroxivores. Ben tries to go Humungousaur, but the Omnitrix stops him from transforming and the pyroxivores stampede at him. Kevin tries to rescue him, but a pyroxivore tries to eat him and others surround him. They chase him and Gwen puts up a mana field, diverting the stampede. Ben turns into Brainstorm and uses lightning to telekenetically create a pen out of a train and tracks and rescue Gwen and Kevin. Max tells the team via hologram that he hasn't seen pyroxivores in years and says that fantasy creatures are species on Earth, like pyroxivores, that humans don't know of. The team drives underground, trying to see what drove the pyroxivores out. The ground collapses underneath them and the car falls. Ben tries to transform, but Kevin stops him and activates a parachute that tears. He then activates jets on the wheels and comes to a smooth landing. They get out of the car and continue on foot. They come across a huge stash of dynamite in crates. Rocks start to fall at them. Gwen makes a shield. They see a small creature running away. Ben turns into Big Chill and chases and catches him. The creature threatens to blow them up. Big Chill turns into Ben. He introduces himself as Mouldywarp and says that his species is populous underground. He lights up the cave and says that he has been stealing explosives from the surface for years for the purpose of protecting his pyroxivore herd. Mouldywarp mentions "another fella", piquing the team's interest. Mouldywarp brings them to him, noting that it is hotter than usual since the being arrived. They get to a giant machine belonging to Vulkanus and crawling with his minions. The minions attack the team and Vulkanus activates machines that attack them. Vulkanus says that he used the money from his taedenite stash to buy the Earth and get a permit to change it any way he wants. Gwen realizes that Vulkanus's bomb is intended to turn the planet into a copy of Vulkanus's ultra-hot home planet. He activates the bomb. A drill machine attacks the team. Gwen, Kevin, and Mouldywarp fight the minions. Ben evades the machines. Ben tries to go alien, but cannot. Mouldywarp blows up the drill machine. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and attacks Vulkanus. Spidermonkey and Vulkanus fight. Spidermonkey webs Vulkanus to the controls and tells him to stop the bomb. Vulkanus speeds it up instead and escapes to the surface, leaving the team to be destroyed by magma. Spidermonkey turns into Jetray, but he wanted Humungousaur. The bomb drops and Jetray flies after it. He blasts it with neuroshocks, detonating it before it could reach Earth's core, which was crucial to Vulkanus's plan. Jetray turns into Ben. They see Mouldywarp about to blow up his entire stash to keep Vulkanus from coming back. They go to the car and drive away as fast as they can. The dynamite explodes. On the surface, Kevin is satisfied that Vulkanus wasted his money. Mouldywarp says that he will bring the pyroxivores back underground. Characters Characters *Worker *Pyroxivores *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Officer *Max Tennyson *Mouldywarp Villains *Vulkanus's Minions *Vulkanus Aliens *Brainstorm *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes